The Virus
by Rose as Red as Blood
Summary: After there first encounter with Father edward and alphonse get sent to a new world. With the guidance of two strange people ed and al end up at the black order. However the black order is in the middle of moving and a because of a certain scientist an infection is spreading.
1. The Towering castle filled with zombies?

**Disclaimer: I dont own d gray man or full metal alchemist: brotherhood. I dont even own the plot of the first few chapters. That was all Katsura Hoshino. I just put ed and al in it. **

**Well if you dont get why read to find out!**

Edward had enough. First of all his first meeting with father caused him to travel to a separate world and now he was climbing an endless cliff.

A person on the streets had told Edward and his brother to go to the black order. The man said they might be able to get them back to there own world. "Nii san wasn't that man strange? He knew we were in a world that we didn't belong in."

"That is strange... what was his name again?" "Sheryl Camelot his daughter was Road Camelot." Alphonse says while climbing the mountain.

They finally reached the top. Edward humphed as he saw they would have to walk further. "Let's go." Said al before running up to the gate. Al and Ed both went up to the door.

He knocked on it and the door slid open. (The gate keeper wasn't functioning because the order was packing up to move). "Hello?" Ed said. His voice echoed every where.

Ed and al stepped inside and the door closed behind them. "Nii san" al said. As Ed stepped in a few people came running in his direction. Wait scratch that behind the few people were a mob of people chasing them.

Allen was running as fast as he could with 2 children hanging on to him. Allen spotted 2 people in the entrance. "Lavi! I don't think those 2 people are like the rest that are bitten. "

"let's check." Lavi said. "And what if they are bitten" Kanda said. Allen sighed but passed by them anyway. He stopped In front of them.

One was dressed in a full body armor and the other was basically a golden child. Golden hair and golden eyes. "Is he a Noah?" Lavi asked. "We can look at his insides and determine" kanda said drawing a useless sword he had gotten from Komui.

It was supposed to be a temporal replacement for mugen. "Yu-chan allen could just find out if he's a Noah from his sword." "Oh yeah" allen said before dropping kanda and lavi.

"Lenalee can you protect us with book man and link for a little bit." "Meow" lenalee said nodding her head. Allen grasped his left hand and pulled on his left arm.

Ed and al watched as a complete stranger pulled a sword out of nowhere, "alchemy?" Ed said surprised. He watched as the boy slashed him with the sword. "what?!" Ed exclaimed. He saw the sword pass through him yet he didn't feel it.

"Check the other one." Lavi said. Allen nodded his head and for the first time he saw the body of armor properly. Allen's left eye activated but no one saw the activation in the dark. Allen stared at the body of armor.

Allen's eyes widened. He saw a soul tied to the armor. The soul looked like a starved 14 year old boy in chains. "Allen?" Lavi said. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing" allen said before regaining his poker face and slashing the armor.

"LETS GO." Allen screamed dragging the the strangers into a room. When everyone that wasn't zombie like came into the room allen sighed and closed the door,

"there fast." "There swarms of them." "What the hells up with them" kanda said.

Ed stood in the room mouth hanging open he could finally see the man who slashed them properly and it was not what ed expected he would look like. He had snowy white long hair which was tied and silver pools as eyes that seemed like they were endless. There were also two children. One had red hair that was hold up by a bandana. He also had a eye patch on his right eye. His one green eye seemed to hold knowledge that ed would dream to have. The other child had long black hair that was held up by a strong rope. He had dark blue eyes and any one could tell he had quite the temper.

"What are they" Ed asked. "Do you think it's another attack." Link said behind Ed. "It seems like something our curly would do." Reever said. Allen collapsed.

"Oh by the way I'm allen walker. That's lenalee lee, that's lavi, that's kanda yu, that's reever, Johnny, Komui lee, and link." Allen said. "You forgot Komurin ex." komui said which caused Allen to sigh.

"I'm Edward Elric and that's Alphonse Elric,""I want to eat." Allen said, "be careful if you get bitten you'll get infected and turn into one of them." Komui said,

"infected?" "How do you know that...?" Allen asked. "Because it's a virus I created," everyone froze.

"Virus?"al asked. "Those zombie things that were chasing us. If you get bitten you'll get infected." "GET HIM" reever screamed. "Komui you bastard." "Tie him up!".

A mass of people were on the scientist trying to tie him up. "You think I did this. I never do such a thing." Komui said. "I see what you think of me fire Komurin ex." "Yes sir" "this is exactly why we suspected you." "He's strong." "YOU ALREADY FIRED" kanda screamed.

Everything was wrong. Instead of komui being tied up every one else was (with out lenalee) "excuse me sir" al said. "Whose this." Komui said.

"Outsiders there not Akuma or Noah." Allen said. "Um we were pointed here by a young Man and his daughter. They told us you might be able to help us" Alphonse said. "Did you catch the name of those two people" Komui asked. Al nodded. "Sheryl and road Camelot." Everyone froze including the robot,

"are you sure there not Noah. They could be working for Noah." "What's Noah" Ed asked. Everyone fell. "Okay then what's your problem." Reever asked.

"We are in the wrong world we want to go back to our own world." Al said expecting laughter. When no one laughed Ed looked surprised. "Why arn't you laughing." Ed asked.

"That doesn't seen pretty far fetched though. After learning about the supernatural nothing's a surprise." "Ghost don't exist." "We have evidence" reever said.

"And the virus isn't the first time something's gone wrong. We made Allen's hair longer, made lavi and kanda a child, and made book mans hair into bunny ears. Oh I forgot book man and lenalee say-" every one covered Johnny's mouth. But lenalee went up to the robot anyway not knowing that komui would kill if he found out what happened to his precious sister. "Meow meow meow meow" lenalee said while shaking the robot.

Komui froze. "Meow? What kind if sick and perverted game have you involved lenalee into." Komui said while komurins gun was loaded and pointed at the group that was tied up.

"More importantly what about the infection." "Or what about us were in the wrong world!" Ed screamed.

Komui rubbed his chin. "Maybe he can use the ark" Komui said. "But I can only open the ark to places I've been to."

"What about those doors in the ark that are like a black void. You know the one you almost fell through by grabbed onto kanda before you can actually fall through." Lavi said.

"But I thought those don't lead anywhere." "We can try." "What about for the virus!" Johnny screamed.

"I should be asking you that. Your the ones that took it from me and hid it away."

Reever looked at Komui confused. "we've hidden to many things from you." "remeber when you were working all those nights with out rest." komui said. "ohhh that. Komuvitamin d!" reever said. "the stupid overtime zombie virus."

"wait let me get this straight. Your worrying about a overtime zombie virus? I need to get back home! I have a war going on in my world!" ed said "we have a war going on here. And its probably worse then your war." lavi said.

"Oh really? do you have almost immortal beings coming after you? your friends being turned into monsters or chimera? and some of the Immortal beings run over a country!"

"we have noah and akuma. Noah are like immortal beings they can be killed. There like us humans but worse. All of them has a certain power."

"like the noah of lust. Oh miranda had a tough time with that." "lust?" ed asked horrified. 'is the hominiculus in this war to?' ed pondered.

"she is a shape shifter. One out of the 13 apostles. The ones we've met are Tiki the noah of pleasure, Road the noah of dreams. skin bolic the noah of wrath. The noah of lust's name is lulu bell oh and theres jasdevi the noah of bonds, sheril the noah of desires." said lavi

. "so there not homniculus?" Lavi shook his head. "whats homniculus?' asked allen. "beings made with multiple souls." lavi said. "you know what they are?' "i am a book man."

"edward we can deal with your little problem later. Right now we have to stop this virus and continue to move." reever said. Ed Humphed.

"regarding the virus it can be stopped with antibodies. Somewhere is the source of the infection inoculated against the vitamin. We can only make an antivirus from them!" komui said pushing up his glasses.

"what!" everyone screamed.

"gentleman we have to find them so we can resume moving!" komui said optimistic.

"you mean you didnt make an anti virus!" the science division and the elric brothers screamed. (still tied up)

'this is their fault after all' kanda and lavi thought.

'Nurse bit me is it safe since it was my left arm?'

'im going to report him to Inspercter leveille'

**So how was it? Review please!**


	2. The Generals! And there Naked?

**Disclaimer in first chapter. Please review. OKAY... What? **

No ones POV

_Outside it was stormy, inside was a mountain of ghost or not. The place was over flowing with zombiefied order members who have been infected with supervisors komui's anti-overtime virsu "Komuvitan D" In order to resume packing we must find the source of the infection and create a vaccine out the there inoculated blood. Furthermore the very person responsible showed not a whit of remorse. I Howard link highly recommend supervisor Komui be strictly punishe-_

Ed and al were watching link right his report to the higher ups untill... The robot bit links hand and the papers he was writing on. "my notebook!" link cried.

"shh." allen said trying to quite link. They were out of the room and trying to find the source of the infection. "there all over the place." al said.

"looks like we really are the only ones left alive." ed said rubbing the back of his head. "there not dead." reever said. "how are we supposed to find the source anyway supervisor."

"how sixth sense i guess or like a esp or what a veteran detective relies on as last resort when there stumped or something." "So your talking about intution?"

"Huh you mean you dont have a clue? Nothing?" Lavi said fuming. "i sure wish i did." "Im going to kill you." Kanda said trying to strangle komui but was held back by reever.

"kanda you know how much i want to say go ahead but just wait a minute kanda." reever said struggling "if kanda's not going to kill him i can." ed screamed trying to break out of al's grasp.

"anyway this is all your fault reever. For not keeping a better eye on my komuvitimin d after you confiscated it. Dont blame me." "your shameless you have no idea what we've been through!" reever screamed "sir stop!"

In the backround somewhere allen was trying his best not to become a zombie. "allen whats wrong?" al asked. "er.."

"TODAYS THE DAY I PULL ALL THE CURLY HAIR FROM YOUR HEAD." "SIR GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF." rob screamed trying to calm down reever. "WHO WILL TAKE CHARGE IF YOU LOSE CONTROL OF YOURSELF." komui screamed at reever.

"did you get bitten?" al asked. "No! i have to much pride to turn into one of those slobbering zombies." allen said holding his head.

"well you do seem like a really good person." al said smiiling. "so cheer up once we get the vaccine that your supervisor will make things will be fine."

"really?" "of course." "you think so do you?' said a mysterious voice. "huh" al and allen said looking at eachother.

"TIME FOR BAD KIDS TO DIE" general socalo said bursting from the window. Allen quickly blocked socalos innocence with his own innocence.

"tch." socalo said jumping off of the sword of exorcism. "hahahah" "ugh." lavi said staring at the general. "General socalo why are you naked!" allen screamed. "general?" ed said.

"i wont let you get away my prey." socalo said in a singsong voice. "this is terrible." al said. "EVEN THE GENERALS GOT INFECTED." lavi screamed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" "MEEEEOOOOOWWW" "what?" "here to?"

"oh i thought you were yu." tie doll said after biting link. "did the fog steam my glasses up?" "LINK" allen screamed. "GRAMPS." "what a boneless rabbit." klaud said

."did you just come out of the baths?!" ed screamed blood poring out of his nose.

"bastard its my duty.. to report... what the supervisor did." said link in his last dying breaths.

"i wonder if a good whack'll make him forget." komui said holding a hammer to links head.

"Supervisor thats.. " reever began"thats a bit inhuman."

"allen" said al holding allen by the shoulders. "unfortunently i have built up a high voltage." socalo swinging his blade.

"so to cool off im going to have to kill you." "this is my unlucky day isnt it." ed said. "HIYA HIYA HIYA DIE!" socalo screamed.

"yup he's a goner." ed said monotoned. "poor boy getting caught by the warrior." tie doll said. "now you'll have to prepare yourself's to die with us."

"hey you finished repairs on mugen haven't you." "mugen?" ed asked. "kanda's sword." allen answered.

"Yes we have but its still in the lab on the science floor!" reever screamed.

"i stopped there when i was escaping with komurin." komui said. "really!" everyone screamed. "then mugen.." "of course!" komui said giving a thumbs up. Hope glittered in everyones eyes.

"i wanted to get it but the place was filled with zombies so i did a u-turn." "you really did just stop their." kanda said whacking komui's head.

2 people aimed at kanda. Kanda pulled out his replacement sword and hit them. The sword shattered at contact.

"AAAAAAA" reever screamed when realizing that the 2 people was tie doll and klauds monkey. "were gonna die!" "do something komurin ex" komui screamed.

"roger." the robot said unleashing rockets. "miss-" allen and ed said when a few headed in his direction. "AAAAAAGH" they screamed.

**Please review and bye~**


	3. The Vampires Lament

**Disclaimer in first chapter. **

**Allens POV**

"komui you really are to much" allen said lying on the ground innocence de activated. He was in another strange room.

Allen got up. "ed?" allen said. Ed got up after rubbing his head. "THAT HURT DAMN IT" ed screamed. Allen laughed.

"ooohhh ohhh." allen and ed froze. 'moaning' allen thought.

The two went over to a hospital bed that was in the room they were blasted to.

"it hurts" someone said. Allen went over to the hospital bed with ed.

"who are you." allen said. Ed touched the bed cover with his right arm but took it off blanket was disintegrating.

"KROWRY?" allen screamed before getting knocked out along with ed.

Allen and ed got up at the same time. Lavi and kanda covered allens mouth with their hands while ed had a rag tied around his mouth.

"SHHH" johnny, lavi,and kanda said at the same time. johnny undid the rag that was on ed's mouth.

"you were out cold allen. It was hard to carry you like this." lavi said. "you were even heavier." lavi said looking at ed. "what are you talking about squirt?" ed said

"you shouldnt disrespect your elders." lavi said. "you older." ed snorted, "remeber what i said before? something fell on kanda and lavi that made them younger." johnny said.

"there actually both 18 years old." allen said shocking ed.

"anyway we all got seperated after the explosion its just the 6 of us now." "six?" allen said.

"over there." lavi said pointing to a crying robot. "oh yeah 6." "i couldnt save my master. im just an ordinary man." the robot said.

"wait what happened to my brother?" ed asked. "alphonse? he's probably with lenalee and komui." johnny said. "or he could be infected." lavi said.

"oh i dont think he can get infected. He has armor on." "maybe but if he was bitten by one of the generals..." lavi said. Someone started knocking on the door.

On instinct allen, kanda, and lavi jumped back. Leaving ed and johnny getting up and running to their side.

"allen lavi its me." krow chan said. "its me open the door." "that voice is it krowry-kins." "krowry?" "yeah its me open up."

Doubt filled the air. "he might be infetcted it would be dangerous to open the door." komuirin ex said. Allen, lavi, and kanda pushed the robot near the door.

"what are you doing?" komurin ex screamed. Allen, Lavi, Kanda: "go open it" "NOOOOOOOOOO if this was a horror movie, we'd be killed as soon as we open the door."

"this isnt a horror movie." kanda said. "it hurts us to ask you to do this ex." allen said tilting the robot a little. "NO I WONT DO IT." "Listen to me ex."

"NO" "now that were seperated from komui and the others johnnys the only one that can make the vaccine. The only one's left are you, me, and a couple of worthless brats"

Kanda bit on his lip angry. Lavi looked in the air. "IM THE SAME AGE AS YOU DAMN IT." ed screamed. Kanda kicked ed in the foot. Hard. Ed fell down and began to roll on the ground.

"shut the fuck up." kanda said coldly which indeed shut edward up but scared him in the process.

"please your the only one i can rely on." allen said holding komurins face. A red fruit burst inside komurin. (directly from the manga)

"love is this love my heart aches." "will you do it." "yes"

"what is this farce."-lavi

"robots dont figure into his love for humanity." - kanda

"well he suffered at the hands of the komurin series before..." - johnny.

"thats just wrong." -ed

"im opening the door! come at us if you... Dare." komurins head was kicked off. 'just like the movies'

"you should have opened up sooner. Now im annoyed. Kiddos." Krory said throwing chains at allen.

Allen dodged. Krory grabbed ed's foot and swung him around.

"he looks weired." kanda said while krory tossed ed. "give us a break. Krory kins." lavi said. "that will make him even more angry!" allen screamed.

Krory tried to punch kanda and lavi but they dodged and made petty hits on krory.

Taking both their heads krory banged them together. "why arnt you helping moyashi?" kanda screamed before the impact came.

Kanda and lavi fell down. Krory cornered allen and johnny. When he was a bout to strike allen and ed countered. Allen with his sword and ed with his automalic blade.

"you could fight? why didnt you earlier." lavi groaned. allen moved the sword. "this is nostalgic krory. We fought like this when we first met." allen said while ed and allen puched krory in the gut.

"sorry." allen said. krory began coughing and then spit out a bottle cap. "this is." johnyy said.

Krory punched allen and jumped back. Krory fled.

"i've been meaning to ask but where do you get the blade from?" ed asked.

"left arm." ed looked at allens left arm to see it de-attached. "ill explain later."

"OOOOOHHH AFTER HIM. this what krory spit out. The the lid to the bottle the vitamin was in." johnny exclaimed.

' so that means. Krory+ Komuvitamin d = that' lavi thought

Allen ran out. " WAAAAAIIITTT UUUPPP." allen screamed lavi, kanda, and ed beside him.

Behind them was a rapidly approaching crowd of zombies.

**So... Hi Please review and check out my other stories... AND BYE~**


	4. Aim for the higher ups

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

**komui's pov**

' where am i' komui asked. "OWOWOWOW" komui said painfully. He was in the process of being tied up. "mmph mmmph." cried lenalee, some guy. and alphonse. They all had rags tied around their mouth's and were tied up.

"lenalee what sort of play is this." "MMPHH" "oh me to." komui said looking at the rope's.

"s-sorry i did it." "reever." komui said. "my body is moving on its own." "WHAT?" komui screamed.

"You hate me so mucn your body automatically tied me up?" komui said hurt. "no thats not it agh." reever said holding his head. "reever?" "supervisor please take me serious when i say this."

"what is it." komui asked. "theres something inside me." Reever screamed then collapsed. "reever are you tired?" "no thats not it." a blade glinted. Reever held the blade to his neck.

Coming out of reever's stomach was a child. "just do as i zay no zupervisor." the child or ghost said. "ib you dont lizen to me i gut his throat."

Komui froze. "i hab a fabor to asg you" Komui was still frozen. "hey are you lizening to me." Still frozen. "lizen" the child said as reever punched komui. "can i ask you one thing." "yezz"

"are you reever's secret love chil-" reever punched komui. "WAKE UP AND REALIZE WHATS GOING ON CURLY" reever screamed. "quit vooling around. Do i loog human."

"are you a ghost." komui said bloody. "Took you long enough!" "stob your move. Ib you revuse i gut him." the ghost said.

"i'd have to ask my supervisors." komui Reever started to cut his neck. "AAAGHHH"

"now what will you do zupervisor." "i told you i cant do it." komui said monotoned.

"dont you get it? this move was decided by people waaaaaaay higher than me. If your going to do it dont threaten the middle man go to the top, the top."

"you zure answered quickly Gonzidring zomeones libe was on the lide..."

"what are you talking about cant you see the tears behind my glasses." "just shut up im about to cry." reever said.

"fide i uderstad i just wadded to try." "huh?"reever said relived. "What was that?" komui said not really crying. 'a joke?' alphonse thought.

"youre gonna leabe i cad neber leabe this castle..."

"did you die hear?" komui asked serious for once. The ghost nodded its head. "i've forgotten eben my own nabe. Log log ago i was brought here...And they did thigs to my body."

Alphonse, lenalee, and reever looked shocked. 'Are they like experiments like chimera.' al thought. 'The experiments to create disciples. She's related to the compatible users.' komui thought.

'Day after day you logged me up and 'experibeted' od me... i was so lodely. Thed i died. Lucky you were juzd like me... ib jealous." 'what does she mean? was lenalee put under experiments to?' al thought.

"there was no ode tto sagrivice thebselves for me..." "... Stop it." komui said suprising lenalee. "its not a sacrifice were helping each other so we can live." 'Brother.' lenalee thought.

"right i finally said it." komui said turning around to look at lenalee. Tears trickled down lenalee's face. "Wha-?" reever said as the ghost forced its way out of reever. "HEY!?"

"are you habby? Lucky Lucky I wad to be habby to." the ghost said holding lenalee's face. "lucky lucky lucky..."

"HEY!" "What are you-" noise of the infected came from everywhere. "supervisor" reever said eyes buldging. "Oh shit i completely forgot." komui said sweating.

**Sorry if this chapter was short. Since the scene was switching over i decided to leave it like this. **


	5. They all fall dead

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

**allens pov**

Allen was in johnnys hands. They were cornered. Ed was unconscious becasue of a certain someone.

"STAY BACK STOP IT PANDA." lavi screamed as bookman bared his fangs. "HISSSS"

"lets play yu." "GOOOODD DAAMMMNNN IIIT."

"huh... what happened." ed said sitting up.

"CHOMP"

Bookman bit lavi.

General tie doll bit kanda.

General solaco bit allen.

General klauds monkey bit edward.

"komurin help!" johnny said looking at the robot. The robot was playing dead.

"YOU" johnny screamed mad.

"Allen!" johnny said holding allen. "looks like im a goner this time. Sorry johnny." allen said,

"what are you talking about... im a part of the science team yet i couldnt save you."

The infected moved in on johnny. "i thought id give it a try. Hard enough for tapp to... " johnny said sobbing.

"...save you guys"

. . .

**komui's pov**

"i wont let you leabe this castle... You all libe with me, invected by komuinvitman d, hee hee hee hee" lenalee said as the ghost possessed her.

Lenalee was out of her ropes and tied reever and komui.

"is this the dining hall?" - rob

"DAMN IT."- reever

"STOP THAT UNLADYLIKE LAUGH WHEN YOUR IN LENALEE'S BODY" - the cause of the infection.

"whats my nii-san doing." al said. (the ghost took all of the rags off for some reason)

"Now we'll all be together foreber." the ghost/lenalee said,

"GIVE LENALEE BACK." komui said a thick stream of tears and snot going down his face.

Reever looked around to see allen, lavi, and kanda. Infected.

"you guys have you all been infected?"

"GAAAAAHHH"

Komui rolled backwards and the crowd of zombies grabbed onto reever.

"reever! Rob!" komui screamed as his two companions were bitten.

"this is galling super visor." "huh" "never mind the ghost. Im partly responsible for komuivitamin d." reever said.

"i was to easy going. If id only be harder on you. If only i had stopped you skipping work to make these stupid things."

"dont say that! you did your best!" rob said to reever.

"NO i was to easy on him! thats my biggest regret. NEXT TIME ILL BE HARDER ON HIM."

Komui turned around to see krory pouncing. "STOOOOP. ILL PROTECT YOU MASTER." komurin ex said before jumping at krory.

"Komurin ex!"

"He's the source of the infection." komuirin said before biting krory.

"what the source.? Thats Krory!." komui said before komurin was punched into the sky's.

"you two are the only one left." Lenalee/ghost said as she held both komui and al down.

**So was it good? review please.**


	6. I Remember I Wont Leave You Behind

**Disclaimer in first chapter. **

**komui pov**

"WAH TIME OUT TIME OUT."

"shut ub its your vault vor trying to leabe me. thags to komuibitan d you'll libe here till you die."

"fanny lulu, Oliver vernaic, ottamar dach, celestia duclay, ernast conan, delphine polum, sim paul, use rolans, amedo kia, adolf ende, estella imelda, zoe cynthia, zephiy petit, simon du vilpan, maire louis, gis nicola, ava braun, frorly ringer, fedrico fra, gustauv sinclair, barnaby martin, arcia tsvt, ginai proccesevero, enrico di mascini, thomas brody, prime auteil, sammy greenburg, avra soderburg, conrad toushec, evarist ducas, ferdinderand perilose, richard veil, roger ardnand, seogaline gaola, august dorono, ona boroine, tila ormin, indora dalestorm, leona aleman, julian ringer, rolance dion, emil dumont, jacob cress, jerry destin, susan unver, lily chen, theo morris, carista veil, jerry destin, jewel thomas, bruno mightner, caral schmmidt, hector greff, alice yellman, ciel phantomhive (only to humor people), benedita runoloff, audil cantnap, mathilda karnop, joshephine cichila, apolodine rouseesaaa, louise nicola ledeux, virgina turga." komui said seriously.

(THAT WAS A FUCKING PAIN TO RIGHT. by the way all the names are the actual names the author used in the manga exept one name and most of these names i bet arnt spelled right because i was lazy.i bet any would be if you had to type this)

"you..." "grrr" krory said ready to bite. "Dont bite them!" lenalee/ghost said guarding komui and al.

"you said you have forgotten your own name." komui said. 'how does he remember all that' al thought.

" i havent seen all of levvierl's records yet but i remember all other experiments that went on here." lenalee's face looked shocked.

"If your not from the levviel family your name must of been on one of those... Or are you actually all of them together."

"the names... for 100 years... all of them?"

"i dont plan to leave you behind. and not just you. As supervisor i plan to take on the burden of all of those who have been sacrificed to the cross. Thats all i can do. But at least i can do this much. So you dont have to haunt us for me to remember you."

"really?" lenalee/ghost said tearing up. At this point al began to play dead like the robot.

"yes" "really... really?" 'lenalee's so cute' komui thought.

"GRAAHHH" krory said jumping at komui.

"b-but its to late." "dont worry." komui said.

"any time now." komui said eyes glinting. Ex came down with a syringe and impaled it in krory. Krory screamed

"huh?" krory said once normal. "vaccine shot complete."

"where am i?" krory asked. "huh?" "how long did you have that prepared." al asked.

"heh! of course my komurin made a vaccine! how could he not"

"when? when did you make it?" al asked once komurin took the ropes off of him. " i took a sample of his blood when i bit him and then made a vaccine." komurin ex said sheepishly.

"oh yeah some strange girl made me drink medicine and then er... huh?" krory said staring at the floor.

"WITH THE VACCINE WE HAVE THE UPPER HAND. GO KOMURIN EX."

Komurin ex was then destroyed by general solaco's blade. "KOMURIN EX!" komui screamed.

"i dont know if your amazing or not." ghost/lenalee said.

"ALLEN LAVI." krory screamed running towards them.

"oh KRORY YOU FOOL STAY BACK." komui screamed.

"your safe thank god!" krory said as he hugged lavi and allen.

"chomp." "AAAHHHHHH" once again...

The zombies grabbed onto komui and lenalee. Al made a safe barrier with his alchemy to protect him from the infected.

"AGH MY LENALEE. KANDA IM GOING TO KILL YOU." komui said as lavi and kanda both bit down on lenalee's shoulders.

Reever bit komui's neck. "ugh so this is it."

"zupervizor your words made me habby. Thank you." lenalee/ghost said.

Both komui and lenalee became zombies leaving al the only non infected.

The next day Bak came to help move and after much suffering finally made a new vaccine for krory. Of course with the help of al.

**Finally and end to this virus... And the intro is drawing to a close! **


	7. My Story

**Disclaimer: i dont own d. gray man or full metal alchemist brotherhood.**

**allen pov**

Allen was done setting everything up in the new headquarters. Of course link was there to follow him around. Allen stood in front of and ark with ed and al talking to them.

"so this is the ark that can take me back home?" ed asked.

Allen nodded his head. "but first i need permission from levielle." "who is he any way?" al asked.

"he is one of the top memebers of the order." allen said turning around. "Inspector howard." levielle said. Link gave a salut.

"and good work to you too. Allen walker. Come with me ill need you to follow my orders from now on." leveille said. "may we accompany him till he reaches is destination?" al asked

Levielle glared at him then nodded his head. Strange people in robes surrounded allen, ed, and al. "take off your jacket and show your left arm."

Allen took off his exorcist uniform coat like instructed and stuck out his deformed arm. Ed and al stared at it much to allens disliking.

The crows rapped allens arm in paper. "its just a techinique to restrain your left arm."

Allen, ed, and al was lead to a double door room. "general Marian Cross is on the other side of these doors. Enter."

Allen looked shocked but entered anyway leaving ed and al outside. Before the door closed ed saw a grown man with long red hair.

'that must be general marian cross.' ed thought and he could tell al was thinking the same thing.

when the door closed ed and al were led to a separate room to wait it out.

. . .

**_Three day's later_**

******_. . . _**

**_ed pov_**

Ed was sitting next to kanda. It was still a surprise to him how kanda and lavi was actually older than him. Ed sighed.

"Good morning." allen said half heartedly.

"still upset over the generals death. Moyashi?" kanda said in a usual irritated tone.

"I told you my name is ALLEN." allen said fumed.

"che. moyashi is moyashi."

Ed leaned over to lavi "what does moyashi mean?" ed asked.

"beansprout in japanese." lavi said snickering. Allen threw a fork at lavi's head.

"oh its black allen." lavi said hiding behind ed. "well you are a beansprout." lavi said. Which made ed happy because for the first time he wasnt the one picked on.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN"

"che. your to loud your making my soba taste bad."

"your soba taste bad because you eat it everyday!"

"Why dosent your food taste bad? you eat almost everything every single day moyashi."

"i told you my name isnt moyashi its ALLEN. Or is you brain to puny to even hold a simple name?"

"che." said kanda unsheathing his sword. Kanda pointed it at allen. "ill kill you." kanda said.

"id like to see you try."

a few minute's later they both were in a fist fight.

Lenalee sighed and went over to them both. "Innocence activate: dark boots." lenalee said.

She kicked both allen and kanda.

"lenalee!" allen said rubbing his head. "che." kanda said standing up and walking away.

Al went over to allen and reached out for allens hand. Allen took it and pulled himself up. "thanks" allen said,

"anyway allen whose cross?" ed asked out of the blue.

"nii-san thats rude!"

"its fine. Cross is my master or teacher. He picked me up after my foster father died." "foster father?" "my real parent's abandoned me because of my left arm."

"your left arm? Is it deformed.?" al asked.

"oh right you guys dont know about innocence. Okay my left arm is made out of innocence. I was born with it. Innocence or gods crystal is the only weapon any one can use against akuma. Akuma are beings made when a tragedy happens. The creator or the milleninum earl comes down and offers a person to bring there beloved back to life. The earl displays a skeleton. The earl then tells the person to call the soul of the person. When the soul of the dead goes into the skeleton the earl orders to skeleton to kill the person who summon's the soul. The skeleton now a akuma kills the person and where's the person's skin. Thats how akuma are made. All of this is apart of the war i am in"

"it sounds like you speak form experience." ed said remembering his own past.

Allen smiled sadly. "Innocence tell us more about innocence." al said quickly.

"there are 3 different types of innocence: Parasitic which me and krory have, equipment which lavi and kanda have, and the new one crystalline which only lenalee has. Innocence picks the user only some people can have it."

"and this innocence... were people tested with it..." al asked remembering the time with the ghost. Allen nodded his head. "but all i know is the order forced people related to exorcist that have already died to synchronize with the innocence. "

"well you know how they say it an eye for an eye. ill tell you a little about my own war. Well it isnt exactly a war but it soon will be i bet. In my world there are alchemist. That is what me ad al are. Like you im working in something close to a military. Im a state alchemist. Al isnt. In our world there are homniculus who have a bunch of mulitple souls in them and the souls act like lives. There basically immortal and there are 8 of them. Lust, envy, gluttony, wrath, pride, sloth, greed and father. Father is the one who commands the homniculus. I still dont know what there intentions are and i wish i did. For some reason those 8 are after me and father. But i actually think one of them is on our side."

"you mean ling?" ed nodded his head. "ling was a man that searched for immortality but now he's another greed. I dont know if he still has his original mind set though. Well it doesnt seem like it but i want to separate the two and bring ling back."

"i might know how to do that." allen said. Ed and al's ears perked up.

"how?" "rememeber when i first met you i slashed a sword through the both of you." ed and al nodded there heads. "it didnt hurt right?" 'Right."

"thats because it only hurts evil and nothing pure. So if i slash ling i might be able to kill 'greed'." "would it hurt ling." Allen nodded his head. "it hurt tyki"

"tyki do you mean the noah people that you talk about?" allen nodded his head. "there kind of like homniculus but there are 13 instead of 8 and there normal human beings with one soul but there extremely powerful. Only one has been killed. The one kanda killed the noah of wrath ohh god was that a pain." allen said thinking of the ark episode.

"how did you get the scar?" ed asked suddenly. "i can tell you but its kind of a bad story." "an eye for an eye we can tell you about our past." ed said.

Allen nodded his head. "nii-san that is incredibly rude." al said angry at his brother. "fine fine then how bout i tell my story first." ed said.

Allen nodded his head. "when i was small my dad left me, my mom, and al alone. A few years later my mother became bed ridden and then died. Me and al were desperate. We were picked by our teacher izumi. We trained with her for a year studying alchemy. When we arrived back home i decided to perform a taboo. Human transmutation. We tried to bring are mother back using alchemy and that turned out terrible. Our mother did come back but as a monster. I had to kill her again. She had to die again. To pay the price for human transmutation i lost my leg and al lost his whole body. I tied his soul to an armor sacrificing my own arm. Al did come back though."

"is that why al's armor is empty." allen said.

"You knew?" allen nodded his head. "how?"

Allen touched his scard eye. "you'll understand once you hear my story." allen said.

Ed nodded his head once before starting into allens eyes.

"As i told you i was abandoned by my parents because of my left arm. For the first 4 years of my life lived off of the streets. Then the circus came around and basically kidnapped me. They put me on show because of my deformed arm and beat me. When i was 6 mana came. Mana was my foster father. Mana adopted me and i got to go everywhere with him. It was all i ever wanted. 4 years later mana died. I was sitting in front of my grave when he came. The earl. He offered to bring mana back to me and i excepted. When he was brought back to life he was angry. The earl ordered him to kill me. He struck my eye splitting it and cursed me. My innocence then activated for the first time and killed mana with out me wanting to. The last word he said to me in akuma form was 'i love you allen.'. After all that master picked me up and trained me to be an exorcist. And ever since than this cursed eye lets me see souls and lets me detect akuma." allen concluded.

Ed and al started at the floor in understanding.

**Huh finally done with all that depressing crap. As you can see im not good at all about writing these things and because of that this chapter turned out crappy. It was crappy right?. Review please! **


	8. Good bye For now

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charcters or settings. **

No ones Pov

Link sighed. "Walker." "Yes link?" Allen asked with a smile.

"Leville has approved to using the ark to get The Elrics back to their homes."

"Really?" Ed said surprised. "When?" Al asked.

"He said any time." Link said pure irritation showing on his face.

"Then how about now?" Ed said eager to get back to all of his friends in ametrix.

Allen noded his head before running off to a ark gate Ed, al, and link following close behind.

'I bet Leville just wants to get rid of them' allen thought a little bit angry.

Once they arrived at the main ark gate the order uses allen stepped inside. The three behind him followed.

Al gasped as he saw what was inside the ark. A city unlike any other.

The city had a medditeranian feel to it and the sent of salt water caught everyone's noses.

"Welcome to my ark." Allen said smiling. "Now where to start..." Allen went over and opened a random door.

Link passed allen a rope he was holding onto. "Grab onto to the other end of the rope. Jump down into the pit. If you end up in a world that's not your own tug on the rope and well pull you up. If it is your world tug twice." Allen said.

"Before that..." Ed said before clapping his hands and putting it on the rope. "I re enforced the rope so it won't break." Ed said smiling.

**Ed Pov**.

Ed took the rope in his hands. After tying it to his waist Ed looked down into the black abyss.

"Nii san" al said after tying the rope to his own waist. "Let's go." Ed said allen and link took the rope in their hands and hoisted Ed and al down the abyss.

Once they were gone deep enough Ed and al went through an ark gate that was on the very bottom of the pit.

Going through it Ed and al saw pony's... That were singing. "Nope not our world" one of the pony's went up to them.

"What are you?" The pony asked. Ed shrieked. "It talks!" Ed screamed before tugging on the rope.

Ed and al immediately flew back into the ark gate. Once they were out of that gate Ed said "wrong world."

"Let's try the next one then!" Allen said before opening the door right next to it.

Ed and al were both dropped into the pit once more. After going through the ark door Ed looked around. It looked normal enough.

"Who are you?" A pink haired solider said holding a blade to eds neck. "Light they might be good people!" A white haired kid said.

"Tch." Light said before drawing her blade. "They might be PSICOM. Lightning's right to hold blade to their necks." A brown haired woman said.

"How are we going to find out then." The white haired kid said. "We can beat it out of them" lightning said.

"Nope not our world." Al said before tugging on the rope. Ed and al once again were back in the ark.

"Wrong again?" Allen said. Ed nodded his head. "This time they wanted to beat us." Ed said shuddering.

The same proses happened again and again and worlds Ed and al visited were:

A world were there was a devious earl and his butler. That went so well.

A world were clothing is everything. Ed almost got his gut hit by a scissor blade.

A world were a giant octopus creature was teaching a class. Ed got pelted with BB gun bullets.

A world were someone pointed a blade to his neck and asked if he was the colorless king.

A world were a little boy claimed he was older then him. That made Ed pissed off.

A world were a swim team drew on their faces. (Nagisa). Ed ended up with scribbled on his face.

Ed had enough. However finally the 8th try was a charm. Ed and al fell through the portal and ended up face to face with Roy. Okay maybe not the best way to plop back into your world.

Ed and al pulled on the rope twice and untied himself. "Edward where have you been this past 2 months." Roy asked.

"2 months? What do you mean I was only gone for about what 2 weeks at the most." Ed said.

"What are you playing at." Roy said furious. "Nii San what if time works differently here." Al said.

"That may be possible." Ed said rubbing his chin. "Time? Where were you two?" Roy asked still irritated.

"It's a looooong story." Ed said yawning. "I'm going to gets some rest." Ed said leaving al to do all of the explaining.

As Ed walked into his hotel room he left vacant for the last 2 months Ed felt a wrench to his head.

"Your going to kill me some day Ed." Winry said near tears.

"Winry?" Ed said surprised.

**And done!** **There's going to be a sequel to this. I felt like ending the story here because I found it the best time with Ed and al back in there worlds. Think of this story as the introduction story for allen and Ed. Well I hope you read the sequel! It's sill going to be a DGM and FMA crossover. Oh and in the review try to guess the world's Ed and al went to. The endings a bit rushed sorry about that. Oh and the sequel is going to be called ****_Different Worlds. _****Please read it if you liked this terrible crossover. By the way I made this story only about the virus so this wasn't the main story to begin with so that is why I say this story is like the introduction. Oh and for any of you who has been expecting a yullen for the sequel im sorry so sorry! i need more expirance before i make a yullen because i kinda um havent made a romance story before. Well fuck me. I know and im still relativly new to writing stories and i know i have the most terrible writing style. I need to get better. **


End file.
